Swagmanda: Year One
by swagmanda
Summary: What was Swagmanda like before Wayne Academy?
1. Chapter 1

"You're going to love him. He's my bro!" Swaghunter tells me over the phone.

"You just met him…"

"Hey, we're both on the same football team. Besides, Lee convinced Coach to let me play as a starter! How cool is that?! Cmon it's just one afternoon then I'm all yours."

"Fine. You're paying for my food, though." I wasn't thrilled to have extra company for lunch, but I didn't want to disappoint Swaghunter. Making the football team had been such a big deal to him.

"That's my girl! Alright, I'm heading off to practice now. I'll see you at the Pancake Forrest." Swaghunter says before he ends the call.

Swaghunter and I had planned to get lunch and hang out at the park today. No one knew what was going to happen in high school, so we wanted to be sure we had one more day to hang out. But apparently, he's already made friends on the football team, including the sophomore quarterback, Lee Page. In fact, Swaghunter thought it was a good idea to bring him along to our lunch date. Not that it's a date. Swaghunter and Swagmanda? Unthinkable.

We've been friends for two years since I moved to California. Since the seventh grade, he has been my competition. No one else has had test scores as high as ours. We studied together a lot, even though I used to think he just wanted my notes. But we have different interests. He likes football. I'm passionate for music. When we weren't studying, we weren't seen together. Since we both wanted to be at the top of the class, we were almost always studying.

That changed in the eighth grade when Swaghunter decided to ask out Raya Quinzel. I'm friends with her sister, Harley. Though they're twins, they're nothing alike. Raya is flawless. She has flowing strawberry blonde hair, she dresses well, and she has a sense of righteousness. Harley is naturally smart, but she tends to goof off a lot. Unlike Raya, Harley has short blonde hair and only likes to wear red and black. People think she's odd, but she's really kind at heart.

Anyway, Swaghunter would always text me for advice, but he wouldn't respond to my texts. I did get frustrated, but I understood how much he liked Raya. I mentioned his behavior once and he practically begged for forgiveness. Everything's fine now. Swaghunter and Raya are still dating, and Swaghunter and I are just really good friends.

I walk into the Pancake Forrest at 12:15. Swaghunter is always late, so I didn't have to go at 12 like we originally planned. I'm surprised to see Swaghunter at a table across from a brown haired boy.

When I approach their table, Swaghunter looks up and grins. The brown haired boy turns around and flashes a smile.

"Hey Swagmanda, I'm Lee." The brown haired boy extends his hair. I feel my cheeks heat up as I shake his hand. Lee is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

"You're early, Swaghunter." I say after realizing Lee and I were still holding hands.

Swaghunter grins. "I'm never late!"

I scoff at his comment as I sit next to him. "Yeah, and I'm going to be the next Miss Universe."

"I don't see why not," Lee adds. Swaghunter is taken aback when he hears this, but then he smirks. Before either of them see me try to suppress a smile, I grab a menu and tilt it to cover my face. I didn't know how to respond to that. Usually I'm pretty good with accepting compliments. Why not take the kind words of others? But this is different. This is Lee Page. Brown haired, green eyed, white teethed, dimpled ,and football playing Lee Page. I'm just black haired, brown eyed, average looking, constantly studying Swagmanda Vicari.

"Well, for starters, I'm 14 and I don't do pageants. I'm studying all the time. If not, I'm working on music or hanging out with this goon," I nod at Swaghunter. "As a matter of fact, Swaghunter's girlfriend Raya is more of a Miss Universe than I will ever be."

"Seriously?" Lee looks surprised.

"Seriously," I reply solemnly.

"I thought you and Swaghunter were dating."


	2. Chapter 2

I look at Swaghunter for help, but he ignores my pleading look and signals for our waitress, Cecelia Wayne. Two years ago, Cecelia started off as a clumsy waitress and had nearly gotten fired on the first night my family dined at the Pancake Forrest. My father convinced the manager that Cece was only nervous on her first day and that she wouldn't make anymore mistakes. Cece had proven my father to be correct because she quickly became a favorite waitress, and in the meantime our families had become friends. That's great for me because I get discounts, so I come here more often than I should.

"Hey guys, what can I get you today?" Cece asks as she gets to our table.

"The usual. San Diego burger with fries on the side," Swaghunter orders. It doesn't sound like much, but that plate could probably feed me for three days.

Lee orders a turkey sandwich, and I order the avocado omelet.

Cecelia doesn't even have to write anything down because Swaghunter and I always get the same thing. "Water for everyone? By the way, Swagmanda, I think we're having thanksgiving at my place. I know it's way too early, but my parents have some sort of announcement."

"Water's fine." The Pancake Forrest only serves water and coffee anyway. I guess they're trying to promote a healthy lifestyle, but half of the items on the menu are over seven hundred calories. "Can't wait," I try to sound extra cheerful in hopes everyone will forget what Lee said.

Cecelia chuckles and collects our menus. "I'll be back with your water, and just let me know what dessert you'd like later." I also get free dessert here. Pancake Forrest has the best pancake ice cream combo ever.

After Cecelia walks away, the table is silent again.

"No, we're just friends," Swaghunter says before taking out his phone.

I smile at Lee, "We've been like this for two years. Nothing's going to happen." I find Swaghunter staring at his phone, but I know he's not texting anyone because his expression doesn't change.

Lee notices and faces me. "Okay, sorry about that. He talked about you a lot, though. Anyway, thanks for letting me join you for lunch. My parents are at my sister's dance recital, and Swaghunter and I wanted to get some more practice in before our first game."

I looked at Swaghunter, disappointed. "You guys are going to have more practice after this?" Swaghunter had told me it was just us two after lunch. Now that I've met Lee, I'm not even mad, but I wish I would have some quality time with Swaghunter.

Swaghunter puts his phone away. "Swagmanda, it's really important. I need to practice to keep my position as a starter. This is so important to me. I'm a freshman in the first string! This could change everything for me! I'll make it up to you, promise."

"Is that why you were early today?" I begin slowly. "So I would forgive you for blowing me off? Do you think that's how I work?"

Lee interrupts," Swaghunter told me 12, so I-"

I cut him off. "Not now, Lee. I don't work like that. I cleared my entire afternoon to spend it with you. You know why? Because you're important to me."

A few minutes later, Cecelia brings the water and utensils. She looks puzzled by our silence, but she doesn't ask. Swaghunter and I never fight. The incident with Raya wasn't a fight, but it was different than what's happening right now. I know it's Swaghunter's fault, but I don't want to tell him. Swaghunter's my best friend, and I didn't want to lose him even though he was an idiot.

Not long after, our food arrives and we eat in silence. I didn't understand why Swaghunter was quiet, though. Even when I was mad at him, he'd make dumb jokes and we'd be laughing until our stomachs hurt. I'm not mad, though. I'm disappointed.

Swaghunter pays for the lunch as he said he would, and Lee and I head out the door first. I turn to walk towards the bus stop, but he grabs my arm.

"Swagmanda, do you want to come with us?" Lee doesn't remove his hand, but instead he leans close to me and whispers, "I'll teach you how to aim a football so maybe Swaghunter can get what he deserves."

I jokingly push Lee back and gasp. "How dare you?!" Perfect timing. Swaghunter walks out the door and sees me shove Lee.

"Wait," Lee sounds confused,"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"You don't think I can throw a football?"

"I'd like to see you try," Lee smirks.

Swaghunter finally speaks. "So you'll watch us practice?"

"Swaghunter, please," I smile. "I have to prove to Lee that I can throw a football at you better than he can."

"Great," Swaghunter mutters. "Just great."


	3. Chapter 3

Swaghunter, Lee, and I take the bus back to Swaghunter's house to pick up a football before we head to the park. On the bus, Lee and I get to know each other better. We talk about high school, and he tells me about the teachers and classes he had just taken.

"If you get Mr. Graham for freshman biology, I suggest you switch out. He picks favorites, but considering you had good grades in middle school, you'd probably make the top of his list."

I didn't mean to brag about my grades when I knew middle school grades didn't affect much. I'm not a self-deprecating person, but I couldn't deny the fact that I had a high GPA. The way I avoid sounding conceited is to talk about someone else.

"Swaghunter's really smart too! Maybe we'll both be fine in Graham's class." Swaghunter looks at me, and I can see it in his eyes that he thinks I'm mad at him. We make eye contact long enough before he turns to face the window. I face the other way and continue speaking to Lee. "I know Swaghunter and I won't be in the same math class. I took Geometry over the summer, so I'll be taking Algebra II Trig this year."

Lee notices Swaghunter's behavior and smiles at me apologetically. "I'm taking that, too. It'd be cool if we got into the same class."

It takes exactly nine stops to get to the bus stop closest to Swaghunter's house. It also takes exactly nine stops for Swaghunter to speak.

"We're getting off here. My house is two blocks down." Swaghunter lets Lee step off the bus first, and I follow second. "Are we okay?"

My shoulders tense. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Are you mad? About Lee hanging out with us?"

Swaghunter is close behind me when I step onto the sidewalk and stand with Lee. "Of course not!" I force a smile. I'm not completely lying. "Lee is the coolest guy ever."

"Swagmanda…" Swaghunter begins.

"Don't worry," I say, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "You're okay, too. Besides, I forgive you. You were actually on time for a change."

Before I know it, we reach Swaghunter's house. Lee and I wait outside as Swaghunter gets the football.

"Hey," Lee says to me. "Are you really okay? You're not mad at Swaghunter because of me, right?"

"No, Lee. I am not mad." I had been annoyed earlier, but being with Lee makes up for it. I don't know what I'm feeling. It could be a crush, but I have no idea because I never had a crush on anyone before. Do people really develop crushes after a day? I hope not. Now is not the time to develop a crush. I have to focus on my schoolwork to get into a good college.

"Really. I could fake a headache or something, then you can hang out with Swaghunter."

I laugh. "No! Really, it's okay! It'd be fun. Any bro of Swaghunter is a bro of mine."

"He called me a bro?" Lee chuckles. "You are really cool, you know that, Swagmanda?"

"I know."

Lee and I just stare at each other. I bite my lip to prevent giggling while he puffs his cheeks to make a funny face. Finally Swaghunter comes back out.

"What are you doing, Lee?"

"Huh? Nothing, just waiting for you." Lee smiles before he adds, "bro." Lee's face is pink after being caught making those faces. Oh God, he's really cute.

Swaghunter raises an eyebrow. Then he places the football in my hands and starts walking to the park. "Let's go, lovebirds."

"What?! Swaghunter. I don't even like Lee." I protest.

"Ouch. I thought we had a real connection."

"Sorry Lee. You're going to have to try harder," I grin.

At the park, I realize my choice of attire isn't ideal for playing for playing football. Too late now.

"Swaghunter," Lee barks. "Go long!" Swaghunter jogs across the grassy field as Lee throws the football towards Swaghunter in a perfect spiral. Swaghunter jumps up and secures the football. "Nice catch!"

Swaghunter throws the football back to Lee. "Let her do it!" Swaghunter yells.

Lee hands the ball to me. "Do you want to try?"

"Sure." I take the ball from Lee and throw it. The ball doesn't go as high or far as I wanted it to. Swaghunter runs toward and catches it.

"Swagmanda, that was too easy! Throw higher." He throws the ball back to Lee.

Lee walks towards me and says, "Put your finger tips in between the laces. Lift your arm higher and aim the ball more upwards." He steps behind me, places the ball in my hand, and places his hand over mine. "You want to stand facing a little bit to the side." Now he's practically hugging me from behind. "You can do it. Bring your arm back and add some thrust into it."

I follow Lee's instructions and throw it to Swaghunter. The ball goes in a slow spiral motion, but Swaghunter still manages to catch it.

Lee beams at me. "That was good!"

"Thanks. I think I'm going to sit out now, though."

"Are you sure?"

"HURRY UP!" Swaghunter shouts from a distance.

"Yep, you guys should get in some real practice."

"Alright. We're going to do sprints, but hopefully we won't be long."

I sit on the bench right off the grass. All I'm thinking about are Lee's biceps. The boy is only one year older than me, and my arms are flab. The way he taught me how to throw the football was so strange. He didn't need to do that but it was kind of nice. I wonder if he'll be the same tomorrow if I see him at school.

It's almost 5PM by the time Swaghunter and Lee finish. Both of them are covered in sweat, but I try my best to ignore it. Luckily, there's a nice breeze as we start walking back to Swaghunter's place.

"Oh man, I'm going to be so sore tomorrow," Lee says as he stretches his arms in the air. That's completely unnecessary because I didn't need to see him flex his triceps.

"Hah," Swaghunter jokingly scoffs. "I didn't even break a sweat."

Lee and I turn around and stare at Swaghunter, who is wearing a drenched T-shirt.

"I guess you're right, man. I'll have to push you harder next time."

"I'm so excited," Swaghunter says, dejected.

I smile and walk ahead. "I'll race you back!" Then I start running towards Swaghunter's house. At first, I don't hear footsteps behind me so I turn around and find the boys nodding in agreement for something I'm not included in. Nonetheless, I continue towards Swaghunter's because it was only a few meters away. As I approach Swaghunter's house, I begin to hear rapid footsteps.

"I win!" That's what I had wanted to say, but I scream instead when Swaghunter grabs my waist and lifts me up. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Put me down!" I smack Swaghunter's arms, and he puts me down gently.

"Oh man," Swaghunter wheezes. "That was good."

"I let you win, Swaghunter," Lee retorts breathlessly.

"Actually, I got here first," I say.

Swaghunter rubs my hair, and I glare at him. "Of course, princess. We were only fighting for second."

Swaghunter's father, Dmitry Koslov, must have heard the ruckus because he comes down to the front door with a frown. "Why did you scream?" I notice how he doesn't directly address me even though he probably knows it was me.

"Sorry, dad. We were racing back here and I might have accidentally tackled Swagmanda."

Mr. Koslov looks at me skeptically, but I nod to confirm Swaghunter's explanation. "Oh, I thought that was you screaming, Swaghunter. Remember that time you saw the spider in the kitchen?"

Swaghunter rolls his eyes. "That's only because it had the potential to contaminate my food."

"Son," Mr. Koslov smiles, "it's okay. Oh, hello there. I don't believe we've met, young man." Mr. Koslov looks at Lee.

"Hello, sir. My name is Lee. I'm on the football team with your son." Lee shakes hands with Mr. Koslov.

"Please to meet you," Mr. Koslov sounds genuine when he says that. I can recognize the tone because I've seen him meet some of Swaghunter's friends that might have been bad influences. "What position do you play?"

"I'm the quarterback, sir."

"That's very impressive. It'll look good on college apps. Do you have any idea where you want to study?"

"Dad," Swaghunter complains. "No one knows what they want to do at this point. Can we give them a ride back?"

"It's never too early to start. I'll get my keys."

On the way to Lee's, they talk about nothing but football. After dropping Lee off, Swaghunter and I sit in silence. Luckily the car ride isn't too short. It turns out Lee and I don't live too far from each other.

"Here you are. Tell your family I say 'hello' for me."

"Thanks, Mr. Koslov. Will do. Bye, Swaghunter!"

"Hey, call me later, yeah? I need to tell you something," Swaghunter says softly before I get out of the car.

I nod. "Okay." Normally, we'd use a messaging application online, but whatever Swaghunter has to say must be important enough to call.


End file.
